Something Permanent
by Dailyplanet1279
Summary: Percy reflects on his life with Annabeth. One-shot pretty short, probably not T but better safe then sorry. Initial format issue fixed


Percy walked around camp reminiscing. So much had changed since he was a camper there, but the atmosphere remained the same. You could still feel the campers, excitement and joy at being somewhere safe. Campers still went on quests, and just like in his days as a camper some returned while others were never seen again. As he passed the campers, some stopped and stared, other whispered to their friends, and a few even bowed. The people who bowed made me uncomfortable, and l would take some time and tell them that there was no need to bow to me. Afterall I was only one of many demigods. One boy tried to argue with him. The boy told him as a hero it's the respect he deserves. His joints protested, but he knelt down to meet the boys eyes. Percy's voice nearly failed him when he saw those eyes. The boys eyes were exactly the same color as Annabeths. After a moment of hesitation he was able to talk to the boy.

"What's your name son of Athena?"

"My name is Jonathan, sir."

"Well Jonathan, I'm no hero. At least not the way you are thinking of me. I've done things that people may consider heroic, but I'm not a hero. The true heros are the ones who fought beside me, and never made it back. I've always had an advantage being a child of the big three, and I have powers that most demigods will never have. Yet those demigods followed me anyway. Those people are the ones you should bow to, not me." Once he finished the boy nodded his head and ran off. His joints and muscles screamed as he stood back up, but he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

He continued his trek through the camp stopping every once in awhile to talk to campers and counselors. While some faces were familiar most were new. One counslier came and hugged him.

"Esperanza. It's good to see you." Percy said as she released her grip on his neck. She had the same dark almond color eyes as her mom and the curly hair of her father. There was fine age lines on her face, but they didn't diminish her beauty. It didn't matter what she looked like though she could wear a bag over her head and her girlfriend would still think she was the most beautiful creature that ever existed.

"It's good to see you too Percy. What brings you here?" she asked glancing behind her to make sure the campers weren't killing each other.

"Anniversary and reunion. I'm a little late for both." He finished with a small chuckle. She gave him a small sad smile and they talked for a little while longer. Eventually she went back to her campers and he continued walking.

Eventually he made it to his former cabin. He ran his hand along the rough wall and smiled. The smell of the sea washed over him as he opened the door. He felt the years melt away and suddenly he felt twelve years old again. His hair wasn't grey, but jet black, his joints weren't swollen and his face was free of cabin had been empty for years, and thanks to the cleaning harpies there was no trace that he had ever lived there, but he could see it as it was many years ago.

I quickly made my bed and tried to shove empty candy bar wrappers and dirty clothes under said bed.

"Can't you ever clean your room before inspection day Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked with a smirk on her face. I turned toward her and shrugged my shoulders.

"If I did that then you would have nothing to yell at me for." I replied. She rolled her eyes but I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I can find plenty of things to yell at you for." She retorted. She made a mark on her clipboard and turned to leave. I walked over to where she stood in the doorway and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Then she did let out a small laugh.

"Actually clean up your room and I'll see you at dinner she said before going off the finish her inspection.

…

The memory was so vivid he had to check to see if Annabeth was there. Unfortunately he remembered all too quickly that he was late, so she couldn't be there. He sighed and closed the door to his former cabin and made my way to the big house porch. He climbed up the stairs and sat in one of the two chairs.

"Sorry I'm late Wisegirl. I remember the walk being easier." A comfortable silence settled.

"I still can't believe it's been 75 years since we met. And this is where it all started."

He had collapsed on that very porch 75 years ago after defeating the minotaur for the first time. This is the spot it began, the spot he met Annabeth, the spot where they started life together began. When he first started there was once only twelve cabins that occupied camp, but now all the gods were honored. And they more or less kept their word on claiming their children. He pulled out a worn picture of Annabeth and his camp necklace. Before he set them down he shared a smile with Annabeth. She was frozen in time smiling at him. There was no grey in her hair, but he could see that age lines on her face. The face he had gotten to know so well. He set both items on the table next to his chair. Percy looked out over camp across the strawberry fields and eventually his eyes landed on the ocean. This calmed him down, he was ready. He was ready a year ago when he said goodbye to Annabeth. He missed his friends and family who had long ago gone. Long ago he learned not to try and control fate. He knew that one day he would face a monster he couldn't defeat, he just never expected it to be old age. Taking one last look at the camp that had been his home and seeing the next generation of heroes laughed to himself. He looked back to the picture of Annabeth, and smiled.

"Well we did it Wise Girl. We made something permanent." And he closed his eyes.


End file.
